Stonewall Federation Elections, 14 NE
Elections were held throughout the Stonewall Federation on September 19, 14 NE. These elections included all federal positions (chancellor, all House representatives, and all Senators) along with a large number of state and territory based elections. This was a significant election as it was the first election held outside of the provisional government established January 5, 11 NE. The constitution stated,'' "Elections for the offices of the Stonewall Federation shall be held the September 19, 14 NE following the ratification of this document, in order to transition from the Provisional Stonewall Federation Government."'' With the conclusion of the September 19th elections, the provisional government had essentially been dismantled and transitioned to the official government of the Federation. The only problem with these elections was the Privarz Rebellion that put a halt to the transition for a week due to rogue Grand Admiral Robert Stanforth. Chancellery Elections The Chancellery Election of 14 NE featured a three candidate race between Constitution Party incumbent, Theodore Jackson, Stonewall First Party challenger Senator Don Flashsk, and Liberal Party challenger Governor David Polenski. Six months prior to the election, Chancellor Jackson and Senator Flashk were nearly tied in the polls, with a small percentage of voters unsure. When Governor Polenski entered the election, many of the unsure voters backed him in many polls, and pulling some votes away from Senator Flashsk. When the polls closed on September 19 and votes were tallied, Jackson had won 58.5% of the popuar vote to Flashsk's 38.2% and Polenski's 3.3%. When the Electoral College met in October, Jackson earned 2,901 electoral votes, Flashk earned 1,899 electoral votes, and Polenski earned 200 electoral votes. Pundits had expected the outcome, as the weeks leading up to the election showed a favoritism towards Chancellor Jackson ]]and his handling of several crises that had come up during his short term as Provisional Chancellor. House of Representatives Elections The House of Representative Elections saw a complete flip flop in the dominant party in the chambers. Under the provisional government, the Federation Whig Party held a solid majority of 2,550 seats of 5,000 seats. However, many voters saw the Federation Whig Party as backing away from their principles and being too similar to the Whig Party in the Stonewall Republic that had backed Robert Stanforth to power and resulting in the Second Confederate War. When election night closed and votes were tallied, the Constitution Party (Stonewall Federation) and the Stonewall First Party were the clear majorities in the House. The Constitution Party took 2,000 of the 5,000 seats (40%), and the Stonewall First Party likewise. The Federation Whig Party held on to 250 seats (5%), the Liberal Party held on to 200 seats (4%), and the Republican Party held on to 225 seats (4.5%). The Conservative Party, considered defunct since the Stonewall Republic elections in 9 NE, made a come back and took 325 seats (6.5%). Senate Elections Like the House of Representatives, the Senate saw a complete flip in the party majority. The Senate was made up of many individuals who had served in the Senate of the Stonewall Republic, mostly Federation Whig Party members. They had carried over into the new provisional government once the Republic was dissolved, though new senate seats had been added as more territory was added to the Stonewall Federation. When election night closed and the votes were tallied, the Constitution Party held the majority of the 38 seats, securing 15 of the seats. The Stonewall First Party was a close second with ten seats. The Federation Whig managed to cling to four of their original fifteen seats. The Republican Party held on to their usual two seats, as the Liberal Party did with their three seats. The Conservative Party managed to secure four seats. With this being the first election of the official government and transition from the provisional government, senators were divided up into three classes. Class I would be up for election in two years, Class II would be up for election in four years, and Class III would be up for election in six years. Once those three election cycles have passed, each senate seat will be up for reelection every six years per the Stonewall Federation Constitution. Although Senator Don Flashsk lost in the general Chancellery Election, he did win in his reelection bid for his senate seat representing Lee. Flashsk was randomly selected for the Class III cycle, so he would not have to seek reelection for another six years. Category:Stonewall Federation